


Pocky Sticks

by recollections



Series: 30 Day Creative Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, headcanon that i have for ciel, pocky sticks, strawberry flavored ones tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recollections/pseuds/recollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel's food obsession isn't chocolate. It isn't strawberries either. It comes in the form of long, thin coated biscuits contained in a pink packaging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Sticks

Day 3 - Your favorite food :D + [prompt](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/5652418031/30-day-creative-writing-challenge)  


* * *

 

Packets, literally packets of those strawberry-coated biscuit sticks line his kitchen cabinet shelves. Call it an obsession but ciel can’t live without at least two packets per day. 

The sweetness that envelopes his mouth, the strawberry flavoring that coats his tongue and not forgetting the crunchy biscuits when he bites into one stick — he loves the sensation of eating strawberry-flavored pocky sticks.  

From the ripping of the cupboard packaging to the crinkle of the plastic wrapper, every moment he spends with the food product has to be cherished. Then consider the aroma of strawberry, artificial yet so enticing, or the way how perfect each complete stick looks when removed from the packaging. 

Every bite has to be savored. he starts at the coated end (no point getting his fingers dirty, he reasons), a nibble till he finished the stick. It is a pity when he reaches the non-coated part but he consoles himself by reaching into the packet for another stick. The process continues until he is left with one final strawberry-flavored pocky stick. Instead of doing what he did with the rest of the packet, he would nibble the last stick till he left a little strawberry flavoring on the stick before popping the remaining bit into his mouth. While it was slightly disappointing that he could not have a never-ending packet of pocky sticks, ciel looks forward to the next round where he would devour another packet. 

People had commented about his obsession with such a snack, stating from how unhealthy it was to his body to how utterly kiddish and immature for a male to like a strawberry-flavored food product. Even ciel’s closest friends tease him from time to time about how his love for pocky outweighs his love for his loved ones. Though he denies the fact, there is something for certain.

_That pink colored packaging and the strawberry-coated biscuits have a special place in his heart._

* * *

This is merely an exploration of Ciel's character. Welps. Find me on [tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/ofsoliitary.tumblr.com)!


End file.
